


Underground Test Chapter

by TsukiHotaru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad moments, The Sonadow is only a warning for if i post the full fic because its not in this chapter, This is honestly just a test story, We Die Like Men, also the Original Character is just the king, if it goes kinda shitty then i'll probably delete it, it'll probably change if i do end up posting said story, my take on Sonic Underground, this probably isn't that great but oh well~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Everything was peaceful in the kingdom when the royal family finally had their children, but sadly those good moments came to an end. Along with the bonds of the family that had to be broken a part. (theres a lot of small and large time and scene jumps in this btw they are ~~ )





	Underground Test Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my take on Sonic Underground. Kind of like my own retelling of the series and events. This is only the first chapter that was re-written in my own words and imagination. If I were to continue this story, more things would be extremely different. 
> 
> Like for example in later chapters their magical instruments are things completely different, this isn't music based at all basically. Like like gauntlets for Manic that help him with his earth abilities.
> 
> Other things that are different are that I have basically all the modern main characters you would see in a Sonic comic and or game. (Team Dark, Team Sonic, Team Amy, all those kinda characters). This also has very slight elements from the comics. (Like the Freedom Fighters, and the save haven cities they live in)
> 
> Or the fact that in the actual full story, Sonic is dating Shadow. Thats the only reason why that warning is there.
> 
> I kept Sonia and Manic's general childhood the same though.
> 
> There are probably other things, I just haven't thought of them yet =w= 
> 
> Well Enjoy!!~ <3

It’s a sunny day in the city, everyone in the castle were on their toes as the queen had just entered labor. All the staff were rushing around to aid in the process, and with the king at her side, Queen Aleena gave birth to three healthy children. The queen held two of her children close, as her husband Ace held the third.

“Two boys and a girl… Oh my love what should we name them?” Asked Ace, tears still in his eyes as he was smiling down at the little boy asleep in his arms.

“That is a good question…” Aleena looked down at the two babies she was holding, smiling softly as they slept. “How about… Our little girl be names Sonia…”

“A brilliant name.” Carefully, Ace sat down on the bed, smiling at his wife.

“Yes… and this one… how about Manic?” She asked with a smile, and her husband nodded.

“Perfect.”

“What shall we name him, Ace?” She tilts her head towards him, smiling softly at the small bundle of blue in Ace’s hands.

“I have the perfect name for him..” He said quietly, gently petting his son’s head. “Sonic..”

During this time, everything seems amazing and peaceful. Like nothing could happen to their newly grown family. But sadly, those peaceful times didn’t last.

 

~~

 

“The castle is under attack!”

                                                                                    “All guards to the front gate!”

                        “It’s not enough! Get the royal family to safety!!”

Just a week after their children were born, the castle was attacked by a swarm of robots. In desperation, the king lead his wife with their children to the underground tunnel system beneath the castle. Looking around, he presses in a stone that opened a secret passage.

“You must take the children and run. I have to stay behind.” He explained, gently pushing his wife through the passage, as she was holding a basket with their three children in it.

“What? I will not leave you!” She says, tears forming in her eyes. He gently cupped her cheeks, using his thumb to get rid of her tears.

“You have to, Aleena. For the sake of the kingdom, and our children. You have to run as fast and as far as you can. If you don’t, we will all be doomed. I have faith in you…” He said softly.

“Please stay with me….” She muttered quietly, but he shook his head with a sad smile.

“I cannot. But maybe one day, our paths will cross again.” He explained, leaning in and softly kissing her. She kissed back, tears streaming down her cheeks. He backed away, and gave his children a kiss on the forehead.

“I will protect them with my life…” She explained and he looked up at her with a smile, rubbing her cheek gently.

“I know you will…” Looking down at his children once again, he gently puts an amulet around each of their necks. “I will always love you my children…”

He backed away, pressing in the stone yet again, as the door starts to close.

“I love you, my queen.” He said with a sad smile, as his wife starts to cry more.

“I love you to… my king…” With those final words, the stone wall closed. Leaving the queen alone with her children in the slightly lit cave. Shaking, she turns away from the door, and runs.

 

~~

 

Just a few days later, the king was publicly roboticized. The queen watched in horror from the crowd, unable to do a single thing to help the love of her life. Now at her hideout, she was tending to her children. But then, there was a green light and a weird looking man was standing in front of her.

“Oh Queen Aleena, I have come to tell you a prophecy.” He said simply and she looked at him with pure confusion.

“A.. prophecy? What do you mean?” She asked, keeping her children close to her.

“You sadly must part with your children, but in doing so, in the future you will come together as a family again and put an end to Eggman’s rule.” He explained gently.

“I-I… I must part with my children..? After I just lost my husband…!?”She held her children tightly.

“It must be done, my queen. If not, then the world is doomed. I know it is hard, but you will all be reunited one day I promise..” The man explained, as she looked down at her children. Eyes watering, she tries to hold back her tears.

“Ok… I will listen to you..” She explained, and with a goodbye, the man leaves the same way he came.

It was horrible parting with her children. But after her encounter with the oracle, she knew it had to be done. So Aleena did as she was told, and spread out her children, giving them to different families in hops that one day. She would be with them once again.

 

~~

 

Manic was drumming on a bench, humming slightly and flipping his drum sticks. He heard noise behind him and he looked over, seeing Ferrel walking up to him.

“Alright kiddo, I wanna see how much you’ve improved.” He explained and Manic jumped off the bench.

“Sure thing Ferrel!”

“Alright Manic, remember what you’ve learned.” Ferrel said as the small green hedgehog nodded. The two start to walk past each other, Manic bumping Ferrel very slightly. The two stop walking and Ferrel starts to pat his pockets.

“Oh no! Where ever did my wallet go?~” He said with a grin, looking behind him to see Manic holding up his wallet with a large grin.

“Right here!~” He explained and Ferrel walked over, grabbing his wallet and patting the others head.

“Good boy Manic! You’ve improved a lot. Now then I have a present for you, where is it…” He starts to pat his pockets but then when he looked back at Manic, he saw the small boy already had his gift. He lets out a chuckle, obviously very proud of the child he has raised.

 

~~

 

“Sonia! Get down from there right this instant!” A women of high class yelled, looking up in horror as the small girl was balancing on a pole near the roof.

“Ok!~” She said, and jumped down from her perch. Doing some small flips and landing on her feet. Lady Windimire sighed, shaking her head.

“You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, child…” Windimire explained with a sigh. Sonia just giggled and smiles.

“I’m sorry.” She said, not being sorry at all. Windimire smiles and took Sonia’s hand.

“Now come child, it is time for your piano lessons.” She explained and led the small girl inside and to the piano. Sonia instantly sat at the piano, and started to play whatever song came to mind first. Smiling brightly as she did, Windimire listed next to her, a small smiles on her face.

 

~~

 

In the woods, a house stood. In it, a women was working on dinner, as a man walked over to the front door and called out.

“Sonic! Come on inside it’s getting late!” He calls out, waiting a second till he sees a flash of blue make its way to the door. A now 5 year old hedgehog stood in front of him.

“Sorry! I was just having some fun running around!” The small boy explained with a large grin. The man chuckled and reached down, picking up the blue hedgehog and takes him inside.

“It’s alright my boy, just keep a better track of time ok? I don’t want you getting caught by those robots near the city..” He explained and Sonic just chuckled and hugged the man who raised him.

“I won’t get caught by them! Don’t worry!~” The man smiled at how his son was confident.

“If you say so Sonic. But please keep being careful.” He explained, the little hedgehog nodded quickly.

“I promise!” With that, the man took his son inside for dinner.

 

~~ (a few months later)

 

Chaos. His home was erupting into chaos. Sonic watched frantically as his parents grabbed him out of bed and rushed him to the door, clinging to his father tightly, he looked up at them.

“What’s going on…?” He asked quietly, as his parents opened the door and gently set him down outside.

“Sonic, we need you to run away to your Uncle Chuck’s place. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back till you get to him.”

“Y-You want me to run that fast…?” When his parent nodded, he looked at them in shock, because they usually have many rules as to how fast he can go.

“Remember son, we’ll always love you.” His father explained, leaning down and hugging him tightly. His mother did the same, and his eyes started to water. Sonic quickly rubbed his eyes to clear them and did as he was told. He ran. But barely even moments later, as he was in the forest. He saw his family home burning.

“No….!!” He yelled, forgetting everything and instantly running back. He witnessed his parents get arrested and taken away as he got there, hidden behind a bush. As the ship flew away, he slowly walked up to his burning home, tears streaming down his face.

“Sonic?” He hears, and his head snaps over, seeing his Uncle Chuck.

“U-Uncle Chuck..!” He yelled and ran over, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. “T-They’re gone…!”

“It’s ok my boy…. It’ll be ok…” Chuck said as he carefully picked up the young boy as he cried. Holding him tightly, he starts to walk into the forest and to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked this, give this a kudo and shoot me a comment if you want this to turn into an actual story. If I get enough positive feedback I might actually do it! I dont post stories much anymore cuz I'm not very confident, but hey if I get some people to push me I'll try and finish it!
> 
> Sorry if this felt kinda rushed, I didn't think I would actually post this either =w="
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
